hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Bonitz
Justin Bonitz is an American singer, multi-instrumentalist, songwriter, author, and comedian. He was a founding member of the band amnaeon, and is currently active on his solo project''' Hungry Lights.' While as amnaeon, he performed covers of popular artists and amassed a large following on YouTube. Justin also released 4 albums under amnaeon, "'Aorta Borealis IV'," "'The Proamates III'," "'Wolfpit Drive V'," and "'General Reem II'." Justin had been working on his fifth album, which he made known would be under the title, "'Mt. Krell I'," when he suddenly announced he would be remastering his first album again. Many fans were concerned that the songs would not be as good as the originals, but Justin disclosed that he had been revising and recreating some of his songs since 2006, and that they had technically never heard the "originals." He said, "''I am not a static person. I am constantly changing my beliefs, appearance, and interests. My music is no different. Like me, it is alive, and always changing, and you need to understand and accept that." -Justin Bonitz A month or so later, he uploaded a very emotional video to his YouTube channel where he disclosed that he hated doing covers, and was extremely upset that his fan-base preferred hearing him sing other people's songs over his own. He felt that they did not appreciate his true passion, and soon after, left all social media, deleting his YouTube channel, Soundcloud, Facebook page/account, Bandcamp, and taking what he could of his music with him. Before he vanished, he left one final post where he stated, "I just cannot handle it anymore. I steered my channel in the wrong direction, and I need to start over. Please understand that I am not quitting music. Think of this as a tactical retreat. I will be back. Just search for 'Hungry Lights.'" -Justin Bonitz Currently, Justin is working on his new concept album as Hungry Lights which he has announced will be titled, "The Awry Ascent." He has performed the entire album on live streams, both acoustically, and album version. "The Awry Ascent" will be released in October 2015. Hungry Lights is considered the successor to amnaeon, as Justin considers his work as amnaeon to be demos for Hungry Lights. Through a post on the Hungry Lights Subreddit, Justin announced that he is also currently working on an acoustic solo album that will be unrelated to Hungry Lights. There is no release window for this new acoustic album, as it was still in the planning stages as of the announcement. Comedy Aside from his music, Justin was also known for comedic skits that he would upload onto YouTube during the amnaeon Era. Since then, Justin now runs a YouTube Channel titled "[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1TLkVK72574EQnOiwiitYw Hungry Shadows]" where his new comedy material can be found. Justin also co-hosts a YouTube gaming show titled "Zombie Horse" with fellow YouTube personality Rob Dyke. Justin also has a YouTube Channel titled [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2jHbMtmCoT45dAIirBpo7A "Hungry Potoos"] that serves as his personal gaming channel. Discography amnaeon Hungry Lights Justin Bonitz